


Opportunity

by Stujet9rainshine



Series: Mirror Universe [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Canon Universe, Double Android AU, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Universe, Misunderstandings, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Wire Play, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Gavin's eyes fluttered closed as he let the warmth of an almost loving interface embrace him. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was nearly overwhelming as he let himself reach out to Nines in a way he hadn't before. It was gentle happiness at first. Both of them told each other that they were happy and warm.The feelings only swelled as the androids became bolder, reaching deeper and giving up more.Gavin snuggled closer to Nines as the other android pressed along the seam to his neck port. Neither knew if it was intentional or not as a timid burst of confusion came from both sides.Would that be okay? How would it feel?Gavin opened his eyes, making sure to not break the interface. Nines' lips were parted as he spun yellow. Gavin was sure he looked to be in a similar state.They both wanted to know the answers.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Mirror Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210745
Kudos: 1





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you guys asked for this one and after a few months, I have provided it. 
> 
> Here is part two of my mirror universe. Time for the android boyos.
> 
> And shout out to my wonderful beta, and frequent partner in crime, [Skye Willows.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows)

Gavin had gone into a rare stasis that night. Nines was having one of his restless nights of sleep and having the android around often helped him finally fall into sleep.

Though when his timer that roused him went off and pulled him said restful stasis, he immediately knew something was wrong. 

The bed he was on, wasn't his. Wasn't Nines'. He sat up with a gasp as he scanned the room quickly, not recognizing one single piece of the environment. 

His stress levels began to rise as several worst-case scenarios floated in his HUD. Had he been kidnapped? Had Nines finally gotten tired of him? 

Then he was snapped out of his spiral as he registered movement and swiveled to look at the other side of the bed. 

The GV200 gasped quietly as he saw the unmistakable blue-yellow glow of a LED. 

An android that had stolen Nines' face. Even if it was peaceful with the force of being in stasis.

Gavin wanted to launch himself out of the bed to flee. This was a trap. Cyberlife had found them out and sent a murderbot with the face of his beloved to capture him. 

He hasn't even realized he started panting as he started planning his escape route. The noise finally roused the larger android. His LED quickly settled on yellow as he blinked in Gavin's panicked direction. 

"Gavin?" The voice was smoother than his Nines'. "You're having a panic attack. You need to focus your breathing." He'd said it easily as if it was almost automatic. Though there were an unmistakable warmth and worry there. He'd sat up and reached towards Gavin. His eyes were a cold steel grey. Another fact cementing this bot wasn't his blue-eyed human.

Gavin disabled his artificial breath as if on reflex. He was attempting to hide in plain sight.

"Gavin?" The imposter reached forward slowly as if he was talking to a scared, stray cat. 

Gavin had to say something. Had to act. "You're not Nines," he bit out.

The other android blinked slowly as he took in the other being. His LED flashed red once. Then before Gavin could react, he was trapped and pressed face down into the mattress. Caught. 

"Let me go! You phcking faker!" Gavin growled, even as he was completely overpowered.

_ "No," _ he said coldly. It reminded of his Nines' when he was about to fight. "You're going to explain who you are."

_ "Phck you!" _ Gavin growled and had to scramble together a plan. He already knew he was outmatched by this newer and more refined android. The only way to win would be to fight dirty. His green eyes flashed as he pulled back the artificial skin underneath the other's hands. 

There was a gasp from above him, but Gavin didn't focus on it as he sent the strongest version of the deviancy virus he had access to. He also stole some of his basic model and mission information. He watched with rapt attention as the LED on the other went wild. 

Gavin tested the grip and seeing it was weak pushed the other android off and fled off the bed. Only sparing a glance at the isolated data packet he had stolen. 

The  _ RK900 _ quickly recovered as he blinked away the errors he had surely gotten from the sudden burst of deviancy. 

"I'm already a fucking deviant," he growled once he locked eyes with the GV200. "That was unreasonably uncomfortable with my program already broken."

Gavin blinked. He… hadn't expected that. "Then why do you have my husband's face?" 

_ "What?" _ The RK900 growled, his LED increasing in it's wild spinning. "My facial structure and general appearance is loosely based on the RK800 prototype Connor's design. You know that Cyberlife had a strict policy about not basing androids' appearances based on living humans. That's impossible."

"Connor's not an android either! He's a human just like Nines," Gavin shouted, distressed, "and you know as well as I do that Cyberlife is a bunch of monsters and liars! They sent you here to capture me!" 

RK900 blinked as he looked as if he was finally making connections. "Cyberlife doesn't exist anymore, they haven't for well over a year now."

Gavin froze at that. He blinked as he felt like he was grasping at straws. "What… what year is it?" 

"2040."

Gavin felt his stress levels rise. He desperately reached out to the networks to prove that was a lie. 

**March 29th, 2040**

"I've… I've lost three years," Gavin started to hyperventilate. His worst fear was coming to the forefront. "Did… did you die? Did Kamksi rebuild you too?"

RK900 blinked. "No, I've not died and Kamski did not build me." His tone was gentle.

"I… I don't know what's happening," Gavin finally settled on.

RK900 nodded. He slowly lifted his hand up and let the skin peel back. "We can help each other understand. If you're willing?"

Gavin looked at the hand and realized he didn't have anything to lose. "Okay. Don't like, delete my brain or anything like that, okay?" 

The RK900 chuckled warmly. "I wouldn't violate your trust of a willing interface like that."

"Good," Gavin said firmly as he let the skin in his own hand fade away. He took a deep breath as he reached out and took the large hand. 

There was only a moment before they flooded each other with a mountain of data and memories. 

Gavin couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through this Nines' life. From the moment he was woken up by Connor and Markus after what was a successful android revolution, to him joining the DPD and meeting his new partner, a grumpy and very human Gavin. They worked together and fell deeply into love.

It made Gavin want to cry with how much love and ease the pair had. He wanted that for his Nines. 

The RK900 was given his Nines and his own much more heartbreaking and unfinished story in return. 

They pulled apart and much to his surprise Nines was spinning a yellow as he was the one to let the tears escape. He walked a few steps over to Gavin and quickly pulled the smaller android into a tight hug. "You've been through too much."

Gavin let the warmth of the embrace comfort him. He buried his face into Nines' sweater-covered chest and let the sobs wrack his body. His arms returning the embrace and his hands gripping onto the soft fabric tightly.

"Let it out," Nines cooed, "it's okay." He buried his own face into the GV200's neck as he ran comforting hands up and down the smaller android's back. 

Gavin had never realized how terrible a lot of things he and Nines had gone through were. Looking at the able-bodied and functioning pair was almost too much to handle.

They'd stayed like that for several minutes as Gavin cried himself out, not knowing how light he could feel after something so emotional. "Thank you," he barely whispered. 

"Of course," Nines replied softly. He pulled back so steel grey and misty green eyes could meet. "You've been incredibly strong."

Gavin scoffed as he broke eye contact. It looked like being intense and earnest was something both his Nines and this version had in common. 

They stood there in limbo for a few moments, an emotional void forming as the silence stretched on, neither of them sure how to break it. 

Nines, ever the caring one, reached out and caressed Gavin's cheek and his artificial stubble. "Would you like to lay back down and possibly cuddle? I know it helps my Gavin after an emotional experience."

Gavin considered the option and slowly nodded. This android was the man he loved with his entire chassis, just from a different and far nicer world. He took a step back and rested his head against Nines' chest once again.

This earned him a small chuckle from the larger android, before he slowly walked them backward and guided them towards the bed; pulling them down on the soft comforters gently and pulled Gavin into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around him.

Gavin settled in quickly to the soft sound of Nines' fans spinning in place of the familiar sound of breathing. "My Nines' has a slight wheeze in his right lung. You're running at 100%."

"You've said it yourself that androids are much easier to fix than humans," Nines said gently. "I have the feeling that my human counterpart is as proud of his scars and sacrifices as I am."

Gavin chuckled wetly. "Yeah, you're both self-sacrificing dumbasses."

Nines laughed at that, one of his hands mindlessly went to Gavin's head and stroked the rough hair soothingly. 

Gavin let out a small gasp as his eyes slipped closed. That was something his Nines would do when he was overwhelmed as well. It really did feel like home within the familiarity. He leaned into the touch and enjoyed the closeness for a few minutes. The smaller android was the one to break the silence. "How do you think we got here?"

Nines hummed as he moved so they were making eye contact. "I have no idea. No theories or preconstructions are giving me a logical explanation."

Gavin huffed out a laugh. "I don't think there  _ is _ a logical explanation."

"I believe you are correct," Nines agreed as he let his hand run down to Gavin's neck in the cycle of comforting movement.

Gavin always had trouble keeping his artificial skin intact when his Nines touched him. This time was no different as the skin on his neck eagerly peeled away reaching out for more contact. Though he wasn't expecting Nines to actually accept the interface. Gavin almost forgot this Nines  _ could _ .

They both gasped as Nines reached out gently after the skin on his hand peeled back. 

Gavin's eyes fluttered closed as he let the warmth of an almost loving interface embrace him. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was nearly overwhelming as he let himself reach out to Nines in a way he hadn't before. It was gentle happiness at first. Both of them told each other that they were happy and warm. 

The feelings only swelled as the androids became bolder, reaching deeper and giving up more. 

Gavin snuggled closer to Nines as the other android pressed along the seam to his neck port. Neither knew if it was intentional or not as a timid burst of confusion came from both sides. 

_ Would that be okay? How would it feel? _

Gavin opened his eyes, making sure to not break the interface. Nines' lips were parted as he spun yellow. Gavin was sure he looked to be in a similar state. 

They both wanted to know the answers. 

"Would… would they care?" Gavin asked aloud, needing the question to feel concrete.

Nines chuckled in turn as he sent over a preconstruction of his Gavin and the human Nines locked in a passionate embrace. "If I know my human, he'll have climbed your Nines like a tree within the first hour."

Gavin laughed abruptly as he imagined his incredibly awkward and shy human being seduced by a human version of himself. "Well, I hope your Gavin knows ASL."

Nines shook his head. "You don't need words for that kind of communication." It was said factually, despite the explicit implications.

Gavin flushed. He knew that was the truth as he lifted his hand and traced the skin on Nines' cheek, the skin falling away from both of them with ease. Their connection grew stronger, as Nines' hand on Gavin's neck grew bolder. 

The GV200 couldn't put off the searing feeling any longer as he timidly let the panel slip open. 

Nines hummed and sent an almost overwhelming burst of approval at the action. He didn't wait beyond that to slide his fingers inside, interfacing directly with the sensitive wires.

Gavin moaned pathetically as the sensation consumed him.

Nines had pride flowing over their connection. "I've always wanted the chance to do this."

Gavin couldn't respond verbally as he sent over encouragement. He had wanted to feel this. He focused on the mounting pleasure as Nines moved with precision. 

Gavin's hands flew to Nines' shoulders as he moved to where he was straddling the other android. Letting out a small gasp as he felt the other android's hard length. He should have expected the sensation from the memories Nines had let flow over, but reality was something that often surprised him. Though he could blame it on being distracted this once.

He wiggled around, knowing the motions drove his Nines wild. 

Nines gasped as his hips lifted of their own accord, confirming the smaller android's suspicions. He continued to rock his hips in slow but deliberate movements as Nines' hand explored him. Their small gasps could be heard echoing around the space.

Gavin still wanted to be closer to the other android and timidly reached forward to tug at Nines' shirt. "I want to feel more of you." 

"Have fun," Nines practically purred, "my hands are busy." 

Gavin grinned as a feral idea overtook him. He grabbed Nines' soft t-shirt and ripped it off. He'd done this a few times with his Nines instead of helping the other work out of a shirt.

Nines laughed as Gavin tossed the ruined fabric to the side. "Good thing I didn't like that shirt  _ too _ much." 

"You knew what I was going to do and had ample time to stop me," Gavin teased as he lifted his hips and encouraged Nines to kick off his pants and boxers. 

Nines complied with a small laugh. "So I did." The RK900 was then naked underneath the smaller android, his skin fading in and out as he reached out for a deeper interface.

Gavin had started panting in an attempt to cool himself as the sensations kept building up and up. He huffed as he reached down to take off his own pants wanting to be closer still, just like Nines was asking for. It was a bit awkward to fumble out of them with the RK900's hands buried into his wires. But if Gavin was anything it was determined as he kicked off his sleep pants over the edge of the bed. 

It was a sight to see them both naked on the bed, Gavin straddling Nines' hips and his straining erection. Their skin was fading in and out as they reached for more intimacy. It was enrapturing as Gavin slowly started to grind his pelvic plate against the larger android. 

Nines groaned as his hand reached deeper inside Gavin, looking for a certain wire that the GV200 knew would have pleasure sparking all the way down to his toes. His other hand gently slid up Gavin's torso to the seam of his chest panel. 

The smaller android gasped as the touch made his entire chest go white. He easily let the panel slide open allowing the other access to his most sensitive and fragile parts. He made sure to send over a burst of unwavering trust as Nines let his hand slip inside.

A small memory of the first time Gavin and his human did this popped over their connection.

Nines smiled warmly at the memory. "Your human loves you dearly." 

Gavin smiled shyly and nodded, unable to form the words he needed. He knew that Nines wanted him to feel pleasure and enjoyment, never wanted to take advantage of him.. It made for the experience to be all the more wonderful when it was all said and done though. 

Nines paused as he took that in. He pulled back out of Gavin's ports and gently grabbed the smaller ones hips, silently asking for trust.

"Of course," Gavin agreed easily, but gasped as Nines flipped their positions, not expecting the sudden perspective switch to looking up at the towering android with soft steel grey eyes. 

"I want you to feel everything that I can," Nines informed, his tone intense as he let his hand wander to the blank plate between Gavin's legs. 

"Oh," he gasped as he leaned into the touch as Nines started to interface there with his hands rubbing in soothing circles. The sensation was like nothing Gavin had ever felt.

Nines had a soft look in his eyes as he continued to pay the area attention, though he looked up at Gavin in question after a moment. "Mind if you grab me the lube?" 

Gavin blinked and then nodded as he reached over and fumbled with the nightstand. He handed the lube to Nines immediately after he found it, curiosity burning through his wires. 

Nines nodded as he took the small bottle and popped open the cap. He didn't worry about warming the liquid up, since it didn't exactly matter here, and poured a generous amount on Gavin’s pelvic plate. "There we go," he cooed.

The RK900 had Gavin’s full attention as he gently took one hand and spread the lube around his plate and his inner thighs. He was deeply enraptured as the sensations flowed through him along with the feedback from the interface. His eyes could barely focus on the fact that Nines’ other lubed up hand went to stroke his own cock; the synth skin blipping out around his hands, showing off the white patches on his prick.

After a few more attentive moments Nines hummed, seeming satisfied with his work. “Can I flip you over?” 

Gavin nodded slowly as they changed his position together. He ended up face down on the pillow and his hands gripping the edges in anticipation. He was sure his blue blush had travelled to his shoulders as he presented himself to the larger android.

“Perfert,” Nines praised as his slick hands returned to Gavin’s hips. “You look gorgeous like this.” 

Gavin moaned softly as he flushed deeply, hands gripping the pillow tighter. He felt Nines shift behind him and one of his hands left for a moment and returned dried off. That hand proceeded to slide up the length of his naked back and returned to pop open Gavin’s neck port. The smaller android hissed as he felt the skillful fingers returned to pulling on his wires, but his attention was almost completely pulled away from that as Nines finally showed his hand. 

Gavin was expecting a lot of things, but the slick feel of Nines’ cock sliding between his tight and slick thighs, and gently starting to fuck the space there, wasn’t one. He moaned as he felt the feedback of the pleasure from Nines wash over his sensors, the ghost of a sensation of having a cock stroked along with it confused and overwhelmed him. He couldn’t help the flow of noises that escaped him from the double waves of pleasure.

Nines chuckled softly as he continued to move. “There you go, just let yourself feel.”

Gavin didn’t have the processing power to respond verbally as he gasped. He did try his best to send over all the pleasure he could over their connection, letting lust mount upon the overwhelming feelings. He marveled as the sound of Nines’ soft moans filled his ears. He had never expected to be able to enjoy this sort of pleasure, the sheer amount of raw feedback was slowly overwhelming his systems, and he loved every second of it

“N-Nines,” he choked out as he felt the pleasure cresting along with the influx of system warnings. He knew Nines could see them and hoped he knew not to stop.

“That’s it,” Nines praised, his voice husky, “you can let go.” He punctuated this by twisting his fingers around one of the GV200’s most sensitive wires.

Gavin obeyed with a soft scream as the errors piled up and his vision flashed red before he fell out of consciousness to the sound of Nines gasping and his hips stuttering.

~

Gavin knew as he blinked back to reality that he had been out for a few minutes. He stretched happily as he enjoyed the feeling of a clean and cleared system. He hummed as he felt himself reach out for an interface with the RK900 that he had spent such a lovely time with, but it went unanswered. He hummed curiously as he opened his eyes and took in the world around him.

He was back home, the soft and slightly wheezy snores of  _ his _ Nines filling his audio processors as they came back online. Warmth filled his chest as he rolled over and pulled his human close, though he felt the acute loss of not being able to say goodbye to the android he had sent such an intimate experience with. He knew the other was going to be fine though, and with time he and his Nines were going to be too.

Nines made a soft noise as he was pulled from his sleep, his eyes blinking open in a bleary fashion. Then as he took in Gavin his face turned into a soft and loving smile, “Welcome back, love.” He wrapped his arms around the android and snuggled close. “Missed you.”

“You too, Ni,” Gavin chuckled as he scanned his husband, smirking as he noticed the mess. “I see we both had too much fun.”

“I couldn’t resist you anywhere, you dork,” Nines mused as he kissed the spot on Gavin’s temple where his LED used to be. 

“Flatterer,” Gavin laughed as he pulled Nines into his lap for further kisses. 


End file.
